Black And Blue
by SasuukeAkzakura
Summary: SasuOc 'They Say Laughter is the best medicine, but how about a kiss'Turned into a Drabble series. -Current Chapter:Medication -
1. 1 Jealousy

_Ello Peoples! I is back with a NEW ONE-SHOT THAT I CAME UP WITH!!! :D *Audience gasp* Lol School is killer, but due to the severe case of boredom, I've managed to start making drabbles X3 Who knows… maybe this one-shot will convert into a SasuKato Drabble series… but maybe it wont D: Tell me if I should…. ANYWAY~_

**_Disclaimer: Seriously, why would I be wasting my life away at high school when I would hire a private tutor if I owned this series D_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Jealously**

**

* * *

  
**

To her, Uchiha Sasuke was nothing less of perfection. He had a very muscular body, due to his occupation as a ninja and his intense training with Sanin, Orochimaru. Also, he had a very pretty face. Pretty couldn't even describe it perfectly. His onyx eyes with matching black spiky hair frame and complemented his beautiful features well.

Unfounately, such beauty couldn't go unnoticed by any other female that was within 10 feet of the raven. This tied into Kajiki Katon's current problem – That weird angry tight feeling in the bottem of her gut that she had been getting lately. She hadn't been getting it when Karin flirted with her Senpai (Not anymore at least). She had come to accept the fact that she wouldn't change, and Sasuke would only ever view her as a teammate. Mitsuki, Himeko, and Akina weren't interested (Akina like Suigetsu – that much she could tell – and Mitsuki and Himeko hated the Uchiha's guts, hell they tried to separated them as much as they could). It only ever happened whenever they came around those girls at every town they stopped at. They would always flock around him, giggling, flirting, and swooning as much as they could. It made her sick to her stomach. But, of course, she wasn't jealous. Why would she be? She would never stoop so low that she would get jealous….

Right?

* * *

"A-are you ready to order?"

Katon gave an annoyed glance to the blonde waitress who was serving both her and Sasuke. Ugh, another one. Couldn't they have dinner without meeting up with Sasuke's annoying fan club? Obviously not… She was just like the rest, hovering over the Uchiha with that same lusty twinkle in her blue eyes…

"Are you hungry?"

The Kajiki jerked her head toward her companion, so deep in thought that she hadn't heard him order. The waitress was looking at her almost in a glare. Damn blondes…

"No…"

At this, a black eyebrow rose in slight confusion. The red head was acting weird… The blonde, however, quickly turned back to Sasuke, a little too delighted at this fact.

"I'll be right back with your food, sir!" She giggled before skipping (Yes, _skipping_) off.

Katon sighed in annoyance and rested her head on the table. Damn fan girls… Damn pretty boyfriend … damn her own ugliness… Sasuke stared at her dumfounded. This strange behavior had been going on for a good while. It always seemed to start whenever a girl would- … Oh.

A smirk graced his face as his guess seemed correct. Well, well … who knew?

"Kato-Chan …"

The blue eyed girl quickly raised her head toward him.

"Yes?" She replied, her full attention on his… Smirking face?

Sasuke with a smirk on his face meant one of three things. 1) he had a trick up his sleeve, 2) He found his target (In this case it was a sadistic smirk. Katon always hated that side of him), or 3) he was very, very amused. Right now, he seemed to be number three, which made her a little nervous.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked his smirk still present.

"Umm… Yes… Why?"

"No reason … you've just been awfully jealous of the littlest things lately, you know?"

Katon tensed up quickly and a furious blush spread across her face.

"W-what?! I am most certainly, NOT jealous! That's crazy!" She stuttered, her voice quivering and her words falling over each other.

Sasuke just leaned his cheek on the back on his hand, very amused with her response.

"Oh really?" He said voice filled with disbelief.

"Yes really! Jealously is childish!" Katon cried, taking a long sip out of her drink.

"If it's so childish, the n why was your reaction so strong?"

The Kajiki stiffened again, and blushed even dark, her cheeks only a shade lighter than her hair now.

"U-umm… Because." She replied, unable to give him a better answer.

She looked down to her soda, face ablaze, as she heard a very familiar chuckle.

"You're quite adorable when you're jealous." He said, smirk in his voice. "I wouldn't mind seeing you like this at every stop we make."

Katon glared in embarrassment, and let out a 'humph', looking away from her Senpai, flush still on her cheeks. So… maybe she got a **_little_** jealous… He was worth it.

* * *

_How sugary sweet was that? – Shot- I don't know where that came from. I was just thinking to myself while in algebra 1 how it would be if Katon was jealous… and this was born. LoL. Should I make this into a drabble series? If so, then which subject should I attempt next?_

_-Jealousy (Sasu-chan side)_

_-Protective_

_-Cute Fluff_

_-Humor_

_PLEASE REVIEW! The buttons right there! You know you want to press it! – puppy face- _


	2. 2: Astraphobia

_I'm back peoples! :3 With a New Drabble! X3 I'm sorreh, Mommeh-chan, but I was utterly unable to come up with anything for protectiveness. –Shot- So… I came with up with something that is VERY CLOSE to it :3 I think D: -slapped- So… Due to my utter fail, this drabble ish dedicated to chu. :3 Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Disclaimer: … Do I even have to say it? .u. If I owned Naruto, then why am I sitting here editing screenshots when I can just add my character to the show?! Lol**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Astraphobia (Fear of Thunder)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sign # 1:**

Katon blinked slightly and looked to the sky. The clouds seemed to merge with one another, dominating the sky and painting it with a grayish color. She bit her lip. It looked like a storm was coming. She fidgeted slightly.

"Ne, Senpai? D-do you mind if we find a motel or something tonight? It looks like it's going to rain." She asked the taller black haired teen beside her.

Normally, her and the rest of the team would just camp outside, to save them the trouble of hiding in public. They only got a motel when it seemed like the weather was going to be _really_ bad or the place seemed like a good spot to forge information. Rain storms were low on the bad weather list, but that wasn't why she was asking. The Uchiha looked to her, slightly confused.

"Well… I suppose, if we're able to…" He replied, voice the opposite of his confused expression – emotionless.

The red head seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks…"

* * *

**Sign # 2:**

Founately, they had managed to find a motel, one with (luckily) 2 free rooms, one which would be for the boys and the other for the girls. They booked for one night, and then split up in mini groups – Karin and Juugo, Suigetsu and Akina, Mitsuki with Himeko, (who happened to appear out of thin air as usual. It was rather unnerving after the first couple of times.), And Sasuke with Katon. The town was very small, one of the smallest that they'll been too so far. Small towns were both one of the easiest to check and one of the most troublesome. They were easy, because due to the lack of people, finding someone out of the ordinary was like finding a dog in a flock of birds. It was troublesome, because due to the lack of people, it was easy for people to know that _they_ didn't belong. Katon sighed as she scanned the small crowds of people for any sign of Akatsuki. No such luck. She was beginning to wonder that maybe Itachi was watching them some where from afar, thinking to himself that it was enjoyable to watch them squirm. She stole a glance to her companion. His facial features were as blank as usual, not even a shine of emotion in them. She wondered if – after the infamous Uchiha incident – he lost all of his emotions, or he was afraid of showing them again. Her eyes widen slightly as she was snapped out of her thoughts by a faint rumbling. Forcing a smile, Katon turned to her leader.

"Senpai, maybe we should try tomorrow. The storm's getting closer, so people will be trying to get indoors by now. Maybe we should find the others and go back to the motel." She suggested her voice a little too happy sounding, and her smile a little too forced.

Sasuke glanced down at her once more. This was the second time that she had been acting strange. It wasn't like her to suggest that they find a motel or turn in early. It was usually Karin or Suigetsu, and sometimes Mitsuki. Something was tugging at the back of his mind; a possible answer for the behavior. He ignored it.

"Fine…"

* * *

**Sign # 3:**

It took a while to locate everyone again, but when they entered the motel, the rain started to fall. It was a little heavy, with the occasional lightning and loud booms of thunder. Sasuke retreated to the bathroom first, to take a warm shower. As the water fell on his overly tense body, he pondered on the peculiar behaviors of his blue eyed teammate. She seemed awfully jumpy today, a little too jumpy. They had slept outside in the rain before, but for some reason she didn't want to today. She was picky with the weather she slept in, unlike Karin. And it was her that suggests they went inside early. Something was eating at her… and the answer was smack dab in his face, but he couldn't figure it out. The Uchiha snorted as he stepped out of the shower. Whatever. He didn't care anyway. So what if she wanted to sleep in a motel tonight? Maybe she just didn't want to get wet. He didn't care about her motives or why she did things. It wasn't like he had _feelings _for her or anything.

Later that night, he stayed awake. He didn't know why he was unable to go to sleep. Maybe it was because of the fact that the storm was still raging on, the lighting and thunder making it impossible to sleep. Perhaps it was the fact that Suigetsu was snoring like a banshee and made him wonder as to why he didn't get a room to his self. Sasuke let out a soft sigh before, closing his eyes again, making another attempt to get sleep.

"S-s-Senpai….?"

His black eyes flew back open at the familiar soft voice, and looked to the door. There stood Katon, seemingly shaking slightly and breathing in quick pants of fright. He sat up quickly. What happened? Did someone find out about them and attacked? Her teary blue eyes meet his for a second before another boom of thunder made them close, a small sound of fear coming from her mouth. At that, he understood. Looking back, the signs had been as clear as day. Katon Kajiki had Astraphobia. … Damn he was slow. Shaking a little more, she looked back up to him.

"I-I'm sorry if I w-woke you up or a-anything, but… e-everyone else was asleep, s-so…"

The Uchiha sighed, and had to put up a bit force to keep his straight face as he extended a hand to her. She looked a bit surprised at that at looked in his eyes.

"Come on… you can sleep with me."

Before he could get "with" out, Sasuke felt a soft firm warmth hit his chest, clutching onto him tightly.

"T-thank you…" Came the muffled response, the tight grip not slacking.

With a sigh, the Uchiha laid back down with the small girl on top of him, her arms around him tightly. He felt a small warmth heat his cheeks slightly, but ignored it. Suddenly, Suigetsu's loud snoring didn't seem so loud anymore. The Thunder didn't seem to threatening either. With one arm around the Kajiki's body, he closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.

* * *

_**In these ever-changing days,  
You're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_;u; -sniff- How utter sugary sweet and __cheesy was that?! D: -shot in the neck- lol Well, I hope yew enjoyed that! :D And I hope it makes as a good substitute for the protectiveness one :3 The lyrics at the end is from 'Feels like tonight' By Daughtry. Now that I got this off my chest (The astraphobia one was something I had stored away for a LONG TIME XD) maybe if yew have anything else yew want to see I'll do it :3 This Time I've picked the ones that I have ideas for XD –shot- _

_-Fluff_

_-Hurt/comfort_

_-Humor_

_-AU (Alternative Universe)_

_Choose, and I PROMISE to go through with it XD Because I have ideas for those x3 REVIEW! Or I'll sick my puppy Lelouch-chan on you! – evil glare-_


	3. 3 Medication

_Ello~! :D I be back x3 I had a new chapter sort of typed out on my laptop, but it isn't starting up D: So… I thought of a replacement x3 This time it's a mixture of fluff/humor (my humor sucks tho xp). I dun have much else to say so… enjoy! X3_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Disclaimer: Ugh I hate this thing… I DON'T own Naruto or any of its characters. Mitsuki belongs to MitsukiUmisako, Akina belongs to MsPlush, and Himeko belongs to xxStripes. I love them all very much x3**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Medication**

_They say that Laughter is the best medicine... but how about a kiss?  
_

**

* * *

  
**

It took a while to actually realize that she was becoming sick. He did notice small things, like how her face seemed more flushed than usual, or how she would sleep more often, or even how her walking slowed down more. Sasuke just discarded those facts though. They've been traveling so much during the last couple of days that he took it as exhaustion.

"Kato-Chan you don't look so good…"

The Uchiha glanced slightly in the direction it came from. It was Himeko who spoke, Mitsuki, of course, near them. (Seriously, he wondered if they had some freakish connection or something…)

The red head in question had her head down, her face really flushed, eyes closed. Akina was sitting in a seat near them, reading that book of hers again.

"'m fine… just tired…" Katon muttered weakly, not convincing any of them.

Mitsuki frowned and placed her hand on the smaller girl's cheek, then moving it to her forehead.

"Wow… You're really hot…" She mused.

Katon slowly lifted her head, opening her eyes. She gave a small smile, to show that she was fine. No one was convinced, once again.

"I'm fine, Mitsu-chan… really…"

Himeko frowned and then held a hand up to the other girl's face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked, sticking one up.

The blue eyes girl just stared blankly at the hand for a total of 2 minutes, before looking up at her.

"… 4?"

Himeko sweatdropped and Mitsuki gasped dramatically.

"You're sick!!" The purple haired girl cried.

Himeko frowned as the green eyes girl clung to the flushed red head, earning 'Mitsu-chan!' 's and 'Let Go!' 's. She turned to the only male in the room, pointing an accusing finger.

"This is your fault, Uchiha!" She blamed, glaring. "If you weren't forcing your little parade to travel all the time this wouldn't of happened!"

Sasuke just turned his head to her and blink once. He knew It would be his fault. It always was when it came to Katon. Hell, it would be his fault if she was struck by lighting; _because he shouldn't of left her outside and to give the opportunity. _

"Hn…" Was his answer, as he went back to polishing his katana.

Himeko gritted her teeth.

"Don't Fucking 'hn' me!!!"

Akina looked up from her book, finally, and looked toward her 'friends' – if she even considered them that -.

"If indeed Ms. Kajiki is catching an illness, then maybe she should have some medication to take care of it." She whispered in her usual quiet tone.

Mitsuki, still clinging to Katon, blinked.

"We don't have any liquid medicine I think… but… I think we have those needle medicines…" She mused out loud.

Katon's eyes widened.

"N-needles…?" She muttered.

"Then we'll use them!" Himeko called, with a slight grin of triumph. "Medicine is medicine, ne?"

With that, They both dragged Katon to the back room. Akina and Sasuke both sat it silence, the only sounds filling the room was the pages of the book and the squeak of the cloth cleaning the sword. Akina soon broke the silence.

"… How do you think it'll take until the screams come?"

"Another few minutes at the latest."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Mr. Uchiha."

……

3…

2…

1…

"NOO~!"

Neither Akina nor Sasuke flinched as Katon ran into the room, trying to avoid Mitsuki, who had the needle, and Himeko who was attempting to hold her down.

"Damnit Mitsuki! I told you to hide the damn needle!!" Himeko called, trying to capture the fever-ridden girl.

"Well, you didn't have a good grip on her anyway!" The purple haired girl said defending herself.

Sasuke inwardly sweatdropped as he watched the small chase go on. Wow… He would laugh if it wasn't so sad to watch. Akina continued reading as thought, none was this was going on, of course. She could read through an earthquake. After another 5 minutes of the chase (Seriously, the girl had a _fever._ It shouldn't have taken them that long to get her.) He stood up. He knew one sure way of getting her calm down, even though he might get killed for it. But it was worth a shot… for Aokawa's and Umisako's sakes of course.

"No,no,no! I don't want a needle!!" Katon cried, now captured by Mitsuki but struggling rather rough for someone who was sick with a fever.

Sasuke stared with his blank coal eyes.

"You know… I know how to get her to calm down… without all this work." He offered to the purple and black haired girls.

Himeko turned to face him and crossed her arms, panting slightly and glaring.

"Oh yeah, Chicken-ass-hair?" She growled. "Care to show us?"

"Hn."

With that he walked the short distance to the struggling girl. He leaned down slightly, and quickly pressed his lips against Katon's.

She froze, completely, blue eyes wide. She went almost limp in Mitsuki's hold, eyes starting to droop. After a few more seconds, he broke the kiss, leaving the girl now in a dreamy state. She no longer struggled against her friends, even when Himeko injected the medicine.

Sasuke knew that he was going to get jumped tonight. But, hell, it was worth it.

_He might even make a few more detours just to get this opportunity again…_

_

* * *

  
_

_When You and I Touch hands_

_When You and I Stop_

_Still in the moment is you and I_

_Not running for something that's already gone_

_When it's just you and I, That's when I'm Home...  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_Ugh… That failed so bad that I almost didn't post it. But then I figured that if I don't post this one, it'll take weeks for me to get another idea. –angst- -Epic Fail- Lol x3 The song is 'You and I' by Garou.I hope you enjoyed that x3 Even though Mitsuki and Hime-chan didn't… -Gets jumped by them- Lol Review!!!_


End file.
